Babies' Daddy
by Mika-mikie12
Summary: [MOVED] "Aku diusir dari kediaman Kim, Hyung" ujar Jungkook #Taekook #Mpreg #BoyxBoy #Namjin #Minyoon RnR ditunggu :*
1. Chapter 1

Jungkook menekan bel pintu rumah yang lumayan besar itu dengan sabar. Cukup sabar. Ia yakin ada orang di dalam rumah itu, dan sudah tiga kali ia memencet bel, namun belum ada yang membukakannya pintu.

"Apa mereka masih tidur ya?" gumamnya pelan.

Setelah bel berbunyi yang kelima, barulah ada suara yang menyahut. Dan Jungkookpun tersenyum puas.

"Wah, ada apa Kookie pagi-pagi begini?" tanya sang tuan rumah setelah pintu terbuka.

Jungkook tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari sang tuan rumah, langsung saja melenggang masuk. Ia cukup lelah berjalan kemari serta menunggu dibukakan pintu. Ia langsung duduk di sofa ruang tamu tanpa dipersilahkan terlebih dahulu.

Sang tuan rumah hanya cengo menatap tamunya yang tak tahu diri itu, namun ia memaklumi saja dan segera menyusul sang tamu setelah menutup pintu kembali.

"Matamu memerah, ada apa?" sang tuan rumah kembali bersua.

"Hyung bisa bawa Mika ke kamar? Aku lelah menggendongnya dari kemarin" Bukannya menjawab, Jungkook malah menyodorkan balita berusia sekutar tiga tahunan itu ke arah pemilik rumah.

Ingin sekali menendang sang tamu, namun ia urungkan karena merasa ada yang tidak beres. Yang disuruh itupun nenurut dan mengambil alih bocah yang disodorkan kepadanya kemudian membawanya ke kamar tamu. Ya, bocah itu sedang tidur.

"Jadi ceritakan SEMUANYA" ujarnya sembari menekan kata terakhirnya.

Jungkook yang nampak kelelahan itu menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sofa, menatap langit-langit berwarna cerah di atasnya.

"Aku diusir, Hyung" ujarnya.

PRANG~

Suara pecahan gelas itu membuat sang tuan rumah menoleh ke belakang. Ia terkejut akan ucapan Jungkook, dan ditambah efek gelas pecah membuatnya terkejut berkali-kali lipat.

"Bagaimana bisa?!" Orang yang memecahkan gelas itu menerjang sofa yang diduduki Jungkook, meminta penjelasan kepada tamunya itu, melupakan gelas yang ia pecahkan.

"Kau membuatku kaget Jinnie Hyung, dan bisakah kau duduk di samping Joonnie Hyung saja?" Jungkook kesal akan tuan rumah keluarga Kim itu.

Ya, Kim Namjoon dan Kim Seokjin. Dua orang sahabat Jungkook yang sudah dia anggap keluarganya sendiri.

"Ya maaf, tadi aku sedang meminum air" ujar Jin sambil beranjak, berpindah posisi di sebelah Namjoon.

Jungkook mendengus kesal. Badannya capek dan kepalanya mulai pusing, bisa-bisanya sepasang suami istri itu membuatnya semakin naik darah.

"Jadi bagaiamama Kook? Siapa yang mengusirmu?" tanya Namjoon.

"Tuan Kim tentu saja" jawab Jungkook.

Namjoon dan Jin membelalak tak percaya.

"Sialan Kim Taehyung itu beraninya dia!" ujar Jin berapi-api.

Jungkook menggeleng, "Bukan dia maksudku, tapi Tuan besar Kim" ujarnya mengklarifikasi.

Namjoon dan Jin tetap belum puas akan pembenaran itu.

"Memang Taehyung kemana? Kenapa dia tidak mecegahnya?" Tanya Jin.

Jungkook bangkit dari posisi duduknya di sofa.

"Nanti saja Hyung ceritanya, kepalaku pusing, aku ingin istirahat" ujarnya sembari melenggang ke arah kamar tamu.

Jungkook sudah hafal denah rumah ini karena memang ia sering kemari. Tak jarang pula ia menginap di kediaman yang lumayan besar ini. Jadi mudah menemukan lokasi dimana balitanya dibawa tadi.

"Oh ya, Hyung. Tolong bawakan koperku sekalian ya. Aku benar-benar capek" pesannya sebelum benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu.

Namjoon dan Jin hanya cengo saja menatapnya. Tamunya ini benar-benar luar biasa. Sudah membangunkan orang pagi-pagi, membuat spot jantung, dan sekarang seenaknya memerintah. Kalau bukan seorang Jungkook, pasti sudah mereka usir daritadi.

"Mama, kenapa belicik cekali" ditengah kebengongan itu, muncul batita laki-laki dengan piyama kodoknya berjalan menghampiri mereka sambil mengusap-usap kedua matanya.

Jin yang menyadari keberadaan balita itu terkejut.

"Astaga, apa kau menginjak pecahan gelas disana?!" pekiknya khawatir sambil meraih tubuh sang batita. Mengecek kaki sang balita yang ternyata masih aman itu.

"Cepat bersihkan pecahannya, Jinnie. Biar aku yang bawa kopernya ke kamar" perintah Namjoon yang dihadiahi anggukan oleh Jin.

Sang balita yang masih di pangkuan Jin itu menatap Jin, meminta penjelasan. Ya, pertanyaannya belum mendapat jawaban.

"Mama tidak sengaja menjatuhkan gelas tadi, maaf ya" ujar Jin menjawab keingintahuan sang balita.

Sang balita membeo membentuk huruf 'o' dengan bibir kecilnya, kemudian turun dari pangkuan Mamanya. Membiarkan Jin untuk membersihkan keteledoran yang ia buat.

-*123*-

Jungkook terbangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya masih pusing, membuatnya malas untuk beranjak. Ia meraba-raba sebelahnya, terlalu malas hanya sekedar menengok ke samping.

Kosong.

Jungkook langsung duduk dengan paksa, membuat kepalanya semakin sakut saja.

"Ah, sialan" gumamnya karena terburu-buru itu.

Kemudian ia sadar bahwa tidak ada siapapun di sampingnya. Bocah yang tadi tidur di sampingnya sudah menghilang. Dengan panik Jungkookpun beranjak dari kasur dan berkeliling mencari keberadaan sang bocah di rumah itu, mengabaikan sakit kepalanya.

Namun nihil, tidak ada bocah kecilnya di rumah itu. Kemudian iapun mencari sang pemilik rumah.

"Hyung, kau melihat anakku?!" tanya Jungkook seperti membentak itu pada Jin yang tengah memasak di dapur.

"Oh, Mikie dan Minnie sedang membeli eskrim bersama Namjoon" jawabnya.

Jungkook menghembuskan nafas lega. Setidaknya ia sudah tahu dimana anaknya berada, walaupun belum melihatnya untuk sekarang.

Jungkookpun berjalan menuju kursi di depan konter di dapur, mengamati Jin yang sedang memasak, tidak berniat menolongnya sama sekali.

"Aku lapar Hyung" rengeknya bak anak kecil.

Jin terkekeh pelan. Ia sudah memaklumi Jungkook yang tidak membantunya. Lagipula Jin lebih ahli dalam hal dapur, ia bisa melakukannya sendiri.

"Setelah makan siang, kau harus menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Tidak boleh ditunda-tunda lagi. Mengerti?!" ujar Jin sambil menekan setiap katanya.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk-angguk malas saja. Kepalanya masih berdenyut sakit daritadi.

"Kau sakit, Kook? Pucat sekali" tanya Jin yang pensaran itu.

"Mungkin hanya kelelahan, Hyung. Kepalaku sering sakit akhir-akhir ini" jawabnya.

Jin membalikkan badan sejenak, menatap wajah pucat Jungkook yang juga melihatnya itu. Matanya memicing tajam.

"Kau hamil lagi ya?" tanyanya asal.

"Aish, mana mungkin Hyung. Kau ada-ada saja. Lagipula aku tidak mual dan muntah" balas Jungkook masih malas-malasan.

Jin kembali pada masakannya, ya tentu saja ia tak mau menyajikan masakan yang gosong untuk keluarganya.

"Ya, dulu waktu mengandung Mikie kan juga bukan kau yang muntah-muntah, tapi suamimu. Bisa saja sekarang juga begitu" ujar Jin, kembali mengingat masa lalu.

Jungkook tak menanggapinya. Kepalanya terlalu sakit untuk sekedar memikirkannya saja.

"KAMI PULANG!"

Teriakan dua bocah itu berhasil membuat kepala Jungkook semakin berdenyut.

"Astaga, mereka selalu berisik kalau sudah bersama begitu" omel Jungkook.

Jin terkekeh saja membenarkan apa yang Jungkook ucapkan. Dua balita laki-laki itu memang selalu berisik jika sudah dipertemukan. Apalagi kalau ada sepasang balita lagi yang bermarga Park itu. Mungkin Jungkook akan mengamuk saking ramainya.

"Mama sudah bangun? Ini Mikie belikan eskrim untuk Mama" ujar Mika yang telah tiba di dapur itu.

Jungkook yang awalnya kesal itu akhirnya merekahkan senyumnya. Siapa yang tidak gemas coba melihat lucunya balita ini.

"Makasih sayang, tapi Mama mau makan siang dulu. Mikie taruh eskrimnya di kulkas saja ya" ujar Jungkook.

Ya, ia ingin makan. Dan tentunya bukan eskrim yang ia harapkan sekarang.

Mika mengangguk dan melakukan perintah Mamanya dengan patuh. Kemudian ia berlari keluar dapur, menyusul sohibnya yang masih di ruang tengah itu. Ya, dia ke dapur hanya untuk memberikan eskrim pada Jungkook. Benar-benar perhatian.

"Apa masih lama Hyung matangnya?" tanya Jungkook yang sudah seperti tidak makan berhari-hari itu.

"Sebentar lagi selesai, sabar" jawab Jin.

Jungkook memang tidur cukup lama tadi. Dari jam enam pagi hingga matahari tepat di atas kepala, kira-kira jam dua belas. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya kalau tidur ia susah sekali diganggu alias sulit dibangunkan. Apalagi dalam keadaan lelah seperti tadi. Ia seperti mayat, sama sekali tidak bergerak. Untung saja Namjoon dan Jin sudah paham sifatnya yang satu itu, jadi mereka tidak perlu repot-repot membangunkan Jungkook, nenghabiskan tenaga saja untuk hal yang sia-sia.

-*123*-

"Hyung tahu kan kalau Tuan besar Kim tidak pernah menerimaku dan Mika selama ini? Ya, dia memanfaatkan keadaan ini untuk mengusirku dari rumah besarnya" mulai Jungkook, menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya.

Namjoon dan Jin duduk di samping kanan dan kiri Jungkook, sedangkan anak-anak tengah bermain di kamar Minnie. Tidak perlu diawasi karena Namjoon bilang mereka sudah besar. Tak lupa Namjoon juga menutup pintu kamar agar suara berisik mereka tidak mengganggu.

"Kedaan ini apa maksudmu? dan kemana perginya Taehyung?" tanya Jin penasaran.

Ia ingin sekali membotaki kepala Tuan besar Kim itu hingga kepalanya licin.

"Tae Hyung sedang sakit, Hyung" jawab Jungkook.

Jungkook mengucapkannya dengan santainya. Entahlah ia sudah lelah berhari-hari, membuat air matanya kering.

"Dia kehilangan ingatannya setelah kecelakaan beberapa hari yang lalu" lanjutnya.

Namjoon dan Jin membelalakkan mata mereka kaget.

"Ingatannya berhenti pada masa SMAnya" ujar Jungkook lagi.

Namjoon dan Jin sekarang mengerti. Jungkook dan Taehyung mulai mengenal saat Taehyung lulus kuliah dan Jungkook menginjak tahun kedua kuliahnya saat itu. Yang mana artinya waktu SMA Taehyung bdrarti belum ada nama Jungkook disana. Tanpa diberitahu kelanjutannya, Namjoon dan Jin sudah tahu bagaimana masalahnya.

Entah kenapa Jin malah yang menangis sekarang. Bukan hanya menangis lirih, tapi benar-benar heboh yang membuat Namjoon kalang kabut sendiri.

"Kenapa Hyung yang menangis?!" keluh Jungkook kesal.

Bukankah sudah ia katakan kalau ia sedang sering sekali mengalami sakit kepala?! Kenapa lelaki manis ini malah menangis keras di sampingnya?! Dan hei, ini masalah Jungkook, kenapa Jin juga ikut menangis coba.

"Sudah-sudah Jinnie, jangan menangis" tenang Namjoon.

Jungkook benar-benar kesal sekarang. Ia tidak tahu kenapa sepasang sejoli yang berjuluk 'pintar' ini melakukan hal yang sungguh-sungguh bodoh di dekatnya. Tidakkah Namjoon ingat posisi duduk mereka bagaimana? Jungkook masih berada diantara mereka yang otomatis Namjoon memeluk Jin dengan Jungkook di tengahnya. Konyol sekali.

"Lepas, aku mau duduk sendiri saja!" omelnya sambil beranjak menuju sofa kosong yang nganggur, membiarkan mereka berpelukan.

"Sudahlah Jin, jangan menangis lagi"

"Tapi Kookkie"

"Iya aku paham, sudah ya nangisnya" potong Namjoon menghentikan tangisan Jin.

Jin mengangguk, kemudian mengusap bekas air matanya ke kaos yang Namjoon kenakan, sesekali membuang ingusnya sekalian.

"Sekarang kami sudah tahu permasalahannya. Lalu apa kau sudah pernah berbicara pada Taehyung tentang siapa dirimu?" tanya Namjoon. Ia pasrah saja bajunya sudah tak suci lagi.

"Dokter menyarankan agar tidak memberitahu Taehyung dulu karena kondisinya yang belum stabil, Hyung. Jadi aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh" jawab Jungkook, kembali mengingat beberapa hari buruknya itu.

"Eomma juga melarangku berbicara jujur karena khawatir akan kondisi Tae Hyung" lanjutnya. Yang dimaksud Eomma disini adalah Ibu Taehyung sendiri, Nyonya Besar Kim.

Ibu Taehyung memang tidak melarang hubungan Jungkook dengan sang anak, tapi tidak mendukung juga. Ia hanya mementingkan kebahagiaan Taehyung saja. Apabila Taehyung bahagia, ia tidak akan merusakn kebahagiaan itu. Namun ketika kini Taehyung dalam keadaan sakit, maka Ibu Taehyung hanya akan merawatnya. Seperti Taehyung yang melupakan Jungkook, seakan Nyonya besar Kim itu juga melupakannya. Ya, setidaknya beliau tidak pernah bertindak jahat padanya selama ini.

"Hmm, kenapa rumit begini jadinya" ujar Namjoon.

Jin yang siap akan mengeluarkan air matanya lagi itu dibekap oleh Namjoon.

"BISA TIDAK KALIAN JANGAN BERMESRAAN DI DEPANKU?!"

Ya, mereka berciuman.

-*123*-

"Eomma, sudah kubilang kan aku tidak mau makan bubur" keluh Taehyung.

Nyonya besar Kim itu memandang sedih anaknya, putra semata wayangnya. Daritadi sang anak kebanggaannya ini menolak disuapi bubur. Ya, karena masih sakut, dokter menyarankan untuk membawakan bubur saja.

"Lalu Taehyungie mau makan apa?" tanya sang ibu sabar.

"Mau sup ayam saja, Eomma. Bubur membuatku mual" jawab Taehyung mendesis sebal.

Nyonya besar Kim mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hei, sejak kapan kau mual sayang?" tanya sang ibu.

"Tak tau, Eomma. Melihat bubur membuatku ingin muntah" jawab Taehyung sambil menutup hidungnya.

Nyonya besar Kim meletakkan sendoknya yang masih melayang di udara. Kemudian beranjak dari kursinya.

"Mama belikan sup bubur dulu" ujarnya seraya keluar dari ruang rawat itu.

Dengan bubur masih di tangannya, Nyonya besar Kim mendudukkan dirinya di kursi depan ruang rawat.

"Jangan bilang dia hamil?"

-*123*-


	2. Chapter 2

Jungkook menetapkan hatinya. Ia tidak boleh lemah begini, ia tak mau ditindas lagi. Ia harus kuat, setidaknya untuk buah hatinya. Ia harus mempertahankan hak bocah itu apapun yang terjadi. Ya, ia tak akan menyerah akan Kim Taehyung.

"Hyung, bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa bekerja di perusahaannya?" tanya Jungkook.

Namjoon yang tengah bermain dengan anak-anak itu langsung melepas bola yang akan ia lempar itu.

"Lempar kesini, Papa!" pekik Seokmi atau biasa dipanggil Minnie itu.

"Kalian main dengan berdua dulu ya, Papa perlu bicara berdua" ujar Namjoon melempar bola yang ia jatuhkan tadi ke arah Minnie.

Merekapun mengangguk patuh, dan mulai bermain bersama. Cukup ramai walaupun hanya berdua saja. Sedangkan Namjoon membawa Jungkook ke halaman belakang.

"Kau ingin bekerja dimana tadi?" tanya Namjoon.

"Perusahaan Kim Taehyung" jawab Jungkook mantap.

Namjoon mencengkram kedua bahu lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu, menatapnya tajam.

"Kau sudah gila ya?! Kau akan diperlakukan semena-mena disana!" bantah Namjoon tak terima.

Jungkook melepaskan cengkraman tangan Namjoon di bahunya kemudian meninju pelan dada lelaki besar di hadapannya itu.

"Aku tidak bisa hanya diam saja, Hyung. Aku harus membuatnya kembali" ujar Jungkook mantap.

"Terlalu ekstrim Kook dengan cara seperti ini, lagipula bagaimana caramu masuk kesana?!" Namjoon belum bisa menerima keputusan Jungkook.

"Makanya aku bertanya padamu Hyung" cicit Jungkook sambil mencebik.

Namjoon mengusap kasar wajahnya, sungguh tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan pemuda kelinci ini. Sangat diluar nalarnya. Hei, ia ingin menantang Tuan Besar Kim yang terhormat itu kalau boleh dibilang. Bagaimana Namjoon tidak panik begini.

"Kau benar-benar serius akan keputusanmu itu, Kook?" tanyanya akhirnya.

Namjoon menyerah. Membiarkan Jungkook melakukan semaunya. Tapi dengan risiko yang besar itu, tentunya ia harus berpikir matang, tak ingin lelaki imut yang sudah dianggap seperti adiknya sendiri ini tersakiti untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia begitu menyayangi Jungkook seperti Jin menyayangi pemuda kelinci itu. Kalau boleh, Namjoon dan Jin akan mengurung Jungkook saja selamanya di kediaman mereka.

"Aku sudah yakin Hyung. Jadi bantu aku" ujarnya mantap.

"Baiklah, aku akan minta tolong Jimin. Setauku dia juga bekerja disana karena mereka berkerabat"

"Wah! Hyung pintar sekali. Aku bahkan lupa kalau ada Jiminnie Hyung disana"

"Yang kau ingat hanya Kim Taehyung saja, Jungkookie" ujar Namjoon malas.

Jungkook terkekeh pelan. Mungkin yang diucapkan Namjoon benar adanya.

-*123*-

"Gila, ini sudah gila KIM NAMJOON!" Jin yang mendengar cerita Namjoon memekik keras.

Untungnya Minnie memiliki kamar sendiri, sehingga tidak mengganggu jam tidurnya.

"Jangan berteriak Jin, nanti anak-anak terbangun" bisik Namjoon pelan.

Ya, ia khawatir akan ketenangan anak-anak. Dan sangat tidak khawatir akan ketenangan Jungkook, karena pemuda kelinci itu tidak akan bangun walaupun Jin berteriak di depannya sekalipun.

Jin mencengkram kerah piyama yang Namjoon kenakan dengan kasar. Menatap matanya nyalang.

"Hei tenang, ini bukan kemauanku" ujar Namjoon sedikit sesak.

Sungguh, Jin akan benar-benar membunuhnya kalau begini terus. Dan ia tak mau mati sia-sia tentu saja. Hei, anaknya baru seumur jagung manis, dan terlebih masih satu. Ups.

"Kenapa kau menyetujuinya saja dan malah membantunya, KIM NAMJOON?!" Jin masih belum melepas cengkramannya.

"Aku sudah berusaha melarangnya, tapi tekadnya kuat sekali" ujar Namjoon mencari pembelaan.

Jinpun mulai melepas cengkramannya yang membuat Namjoon batuk-batuk saat itu juga. Namjoon bersyukur masih dapat menghirup udara segar.

"Lalu bagaimana kata Jimin?" tanya Jin.

"Dia juga memarahiku setelah aku bercerita duduk masalahnya"

"Kau pantas dimarahi, Kim"

"Ya, ya. Aku memang lemah kalau dengan Jungkook, tak tega. Dan aku yakin kalian juga sama saja"

Jin diam, membenarkan ucapan Namjoon itu. Jungkook sudah seperti adik nasional, semua orang yang mengenal Jungkook 'dengan benar' pasti menyayangi bocah kelinci itu.

"Jimin akhirnya mau membantu setelah kubujuk sedemikian rupa. Dan aku memintanya untuk menjadi asistennya Jimin saja. Setidaknya Jimin dapat membantunya dan mengawasinya" lanjut Namjoon.

Jinpun berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk.

"Kau juga bekerja disana saja, Namjoonnie" usul Jin tak masuk akal.

"Lalu kau yang mau mengurus perusahaanku dan perusahaanmu maksudnya?"

"Enak saja. Itu tanggung jawabmu tahu"

Namjoon mencubit gemas pipi yang 'sedikit' tembam milik Jin. Pikiran Jin tidak pernah rasional. Bagaimana mungkin dia juga ikut menemani Jungkook disana kalau dirinya sendiri sudah repot dengann dua perusahaan. Ya, semenjak lahirnya Minnie, Namjoon melarang Jin untuk bekerja, sehingga otomatis tanggung jawab Jin berpindah tangan ke Namjoon. Jin senang-senang saja karena bisa fokus mengurus rumah dan anak mereka, dan Namjoon sendiri juga terlihat bisa dipercaya, sehingga kedua orang tua Namjoon dan Jin setuju akan keputusan mereka.

Dan semenjak tidak bekerja lagi, Jin akan selalu menolak apabila Namjoon menawarinya untuk kembali ke dunia bisnis itu. Ia terlalu nyaman akan kegiatannya mengurus rumah dan sang buah hati. Ya, tidak ada asisten rumah tangga di rumah yang lumayan besar itu. Semuanya Jin yang mengurusnya, membuat Namjoon bangga dan tidak pernah menyesal menikahi pemuda cantik itu.

-*123*-

Jungkook tersenyum puas karena bujukannya pada Namjoon berhasil. Dengan langkah ringan, iapun beranjak menuju kasur besar di kamar tamu itu.

'Kalau kau melupakanku, aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku lagi, Kim Taehyung'

Ia masih tersenyum-senyum sendiri, tidak menyadari keberadaan bocahnya yang telah memasuki kamar itu. Awalnya Minnie memaksa Mikie agar tidur di kamarnya, tapi Jungkook menolak dengan alasan dia takut tidur sendiri. Kekanakan memang. Tapi memang Jungkook tak mau tidur sendiri saat ini. Mungkin beberapa hari kedepan, ia akan membiarkan Mika untuk tidur di kamar Seokmi.

"Mama kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya Mika sambil menaiki kasur, mencari posisi nyamannya.

"Eh, sudah selesai mainnya?" tanya balik Jungkook sambil membawa Mika ke pelukannya.

Mika cemberut karena pertanyaannya belum terjawab.

"Hehe Mama sedang senang" jawab Jungkook akhirnya.

Bocahnya ini hanya mengangguk, kalau Mamanya senang ia juga ikut senang.

"Mama akan bekerja, dan Mikie akan disini bersama Minnie dan Jin ahjussi ya. Tidak boleh nakal" ujar Jungkook.

Mika cemberut. Pasalnya ia belum pernah ditinggal oleh 'ibu' nya ini. Ya, pernah dititipkan ke neneknya sih, itupun karena orang tuanya liburan, dan tidak mengajaknya. Sungguh kejam.

"Kenapa Mama bekerja? Papa tidak bekerja?" tanya anak itu.

Jungkook mengelus pipi chubby puteranya, tersenyum pada bocah manis itu.

"Papa sedang sakit, jadi Mama yang bekerja menggantikannya" jawab Jungkook 'sedikit' berbohong.

Ya, ia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Papanya memang sedang sakit.

"Papa kemana, Ma? kenapa kita tidur disini?" tanya Mika mempertanyakan keberadaan Papanya itu.

Jungkook sedikit berpikir bagaimana menjelaskan kepada Mika tentang situasi mereka sekarang. Tidak mungkin kan kalau Jungkook berkata kalau kakeknya Mika mengusir mereka dengan sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan. Ia tidak mau menanamkan kebencian pada hati anaknya itu, walaupun dengan kakeknya sekalipun. Ia terlalu kecil untuk merasakan kesakitan seperti itu.

"Papa sedang berobat ke tempat yang jauh, jadi Papa menitipkan kita di rumah Minnie, biar Mikie ada teman bermainnya" ujar Jungkook akhirnya.

"Kenapa kita tidak ikut menemani Papa berobat saja, Ma?"

Astaga anaknya ini kritis sekali.

"Mikie mau mengganggu Papa berobat? Nanti Papa sembuhnya lama loh"

"Tidak! Mikie mau Papa cepat sembuh dan main sama Papa!" pekiknya menggemaskan.

Jungkook semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, mencium puncak kepala sang balita dengan sayang.

"Ya sudah, kita doakan Papa cepat sembuh agar bisa tinggal bersama Papa lagi, seperti dulu" ujarnya.

Mika mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Mamanya. Ia mau menjadi anak pintar, tidak nakal, jadi ia harus menuruti semua ucapan Mamanya.

-*123*-

Setelah Jimin mengusahakannya, tepat seminggu setelah Jungkook meminta tolong, akhirnya hari ini ia bisa mulai bekerja di Perusahaan Kim Taehyung.

"Mikie main sama Minnie dulu ya selama Mama bekerja" ujar Jungkook.

Mika mengangguk patuh. Mungkin Jungkook akan mendaftarkan Mika untuk bersekolah segera. Anaknya ini sudah cukup umur untuk menempuh pendidikan TK.

"Hyung, bisa carikan TK yang dekat darisini?" sebelum berangkat, Jungkook sempat untuk mengobrol sebentar dengan Jin.

"Untuk Mika? Dia bisa bersekolah di tempat Minnie. Tahun ajaran baru juga baru dimulau dua minggu yang lalu kok, jadi tidak terlalu tertinggal kalau Mikie berada di kelas yang sama dengan Minnie" ujar Jin.

Jungkook menggenggam kedua tangan Jin, berterima kasih.

"Nanti aku urus pendaftarannya sekalian mengantar Minnie ke sekolah. Kau tau beres saja" ujar Jin mantap.

Jungkook semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Terima kasih Hyung" ujarnya sambil mengecup pipi Jin.

"Astaga, kalau kau melakukan ini pada semua orang untuk berterima kasih, akan kubunuh kau Jungkook!" overprotektif memang Hyungnya ini.

"Ya sudah kau berangkat sana, Namjoonnie sudah di depan" lanjutnya.

Jungkook mengangguk dan beranjak keluar. Ya, di hari pertamanya, Jin bersikeras menyuruh Namjoon untuk mengantar Jungkook ke tempat kerja. Dia bahkan menolak ajakan Namjoon untuk mengantarnya ke TK, karena terlalu pagi. Dan Jin belum selesai dengan urusan rumahnya. Tak masalah sebenarnya karena Jin bisa menyetir sendiri untuk sekedar mengantar Minnie ke TK.

-*123*-

Taehyung menatap cermin di depannya. Entah kenapa kamarnya sekarang terasa berbeda. Seperti ada yang kurang menurutnya.

"Baunyapun berbeda dari biasanya" gumamnya pelan.

Kamarnya yang kini ia tempati adalah kamar di kediaman Kim. Walau kata Ibunya, ia memiliki apartemen sendiri sejak bekerja yang tentunya lebih dekat dengan kantor, namun ayahnya bersikukuh agar dirinya tinggal bersama mereka. Taehyung menhrut saja akan permintaan sang ayah. Toh, ia juga tidak tahu dimana apartemen yang ibunya maksudkan itu. Dan ia lebih terbiasa tinggal disini.

"Wangi bayi" gumamnya lagi.

Hell No. Bagaimana bisa kamarnya jadi begini. Kemarin ia baru pulang dari Rumah Sakit dan saat itu ia langsung tidur saja, tidak terlalu memperhatikan sekeliling. Dan kini ia sedikit terkejut akan kenyataan ini.

"Masa ada bayi disini?" gumamnya lagi.

Matanya berkeliling, dan didapatinya sebuah minyak telon bayi lengkap dengan bedaknya.

"Astaga! Bagaimana bisa?!" pekiknya tertahan seraya meraup barang-barang itu.

Seingatnya ia hanya memakai parfum manly yang biasa pria gunakan. Bedak? Hell no, Taehyung sudah tidak memakai bedak sejak usia tiga tahun. Dan itu sudah lama sekali, mana mungkin masih ada hingga saat ini?!

Di tengah pikirannya itu, Taehyung merasa mual yang sangat. Iapun mengabaikan pemikirannya tadi dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Aku belum memakan apapun, kenapa mual begini" keluhnya ditengah kegiatan muntahnya.

Tidak mengeluarkan apa-apa. Hanya cairan bening saja yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tentu saja, karena ia belum sarapan pagi ini.

Setelah acara paginya itu, Taehyung berjalan lemas ke kasurnya. Ia meraih minyak telon bayi itu, mengoleskannya ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

"Akhirnya kupakai juga" gumamnya lemas.

Setelah merasa sedikit baikan, Taehyungpun beranjak ke ruang makan. Ya, ia butuh nutrisi untuk mengisi perutnya agar tidak lemas begini. Apalagi ia memutuskan untuk bekerja hari ini. Ia tidak boleh lemah.

"Eomma, buatkan sup jamur dengan telur saja" pinta Taehyung yang berpapasan dengan ibunya itu.

Sang ibu berhenti melihat puteranya lemas begitu.

"Kamu sakit?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, Eomma. Hanya lemas saja habis muntah-muntah" keluhnya.

Sang ibu semakin yakin dengan pemikirannya. Ya, tentu saja yakin. Hal ini pernah terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tentunya ia masih ingat benar, karena ia begitu menyayangi puteranya ini.

"Ya sudah, Eomma buatkan dulu. Kau tunggu saja di ruang makan. Kalau masih mual, coba makan buah-buahan" ujar sang ibu seraya beranjak ke dapur.

Ya, Nyonya besar Kim juga masih ingat kebiasaan sang putera saat tengah mual muntah begitu.

-*123*-


	3. Chapter 3

Walau sedikit gugup karena ini hari pertamanya bekerja disini, Jungkook melangkah pasti masuk ke dalam. Ia baru kali ini masuk ke perusahaan Kim. Dulu dia tak mau berurusan dengan hal seperti ini. Ia lebih suka memilih untuk merawat anaknya saja.

Mobil Namjoon sudah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu. Walau awalnya Namjoon bersikukuh mengantar Jungkook hingga ke ruangan Jimin, namun Jungkook menolak. Ia berasumsi bahwa ia bisa mandiri. Lagipula ia bukan anak kecil lagi.

"Permisi, saya Jeon Jungkook, karyawan baru disini. Dimana ruangan Park Jimin-sajangnim ya?" tanya Jungkook ke resepsionis.

Resepsionis itu dengan sopan meminta izin untuk menghubungi orang yang dimaksud Jungkook untuk memastikan identitas Jungkook.

"Silahkan ikuti saya, Jungkook-ssi. Akan saya antarkan ke ruangan Park-sajangnim" ujar sang resepsionis ramah setelah membenarkan identitas Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum, mengikuti sang resepsionis dari belakang. Ia memuji keramahan sang resepsionis dalam hatinya. Kalau pegawai disini seperti resepsionis ini semua, Jungkook pasti betah bekerja disini.

"Disini ruanganya. Saya permisi" ucap sang resepsionis undur diri.

"Terima kasih" ujar Jungkook.

Tanpa ia sadari, ruangan Park Jimin sudah ada di hadapannya. Dengan sekali ketukan, Jungkookpun masuk ke dalam.

Bukannya senyuman ramah yang ia terima, Jimin malah melemparinya gulungan koran ke wajah Jungkook.

"Kau gila, Kim Jungkook!" ujarnya meluapkan kemarahannya.

Jungkook yang pasrah saja itupun melenggang masuk. Untung tidak ada siapapun selain dirinya dan Park Jimin di ruangan itu.

"Namaku sekarang Jeon Jungkook, ingat itu" ujar Jungkook tidak mengindahkan kemarahan Jimin.

Jimin mengusap kasar wajahnya. Benar-benar tidak percaya akan keberadaan sosok lelaki cantik di depannya ini.

" Kau tahu, Yoongi mendiamiku seminggu ini dan itu salahmu!" curhatnya.

"Itu salahmu sendiri Park-sajangnim. Ahahaha" balas Jungkook tak berperike-Jimin-an itu.

Jimin semakin kesal saja mendengar suara mengejek itu.

"Aish sudahlah, tidak ada untungnya juga marah padamu. Kau sudah disini, apa boleh buat" ujarnya pasrah.

Jungkook menunjukkan senyum kemenangannya. Kemudian iapun beranjak duduk di kursi yang berada di sebrang Jimin.

"Jadi, dimana ruangan suamiku?" tanyanya to the poin.

Jimin ingin sekali menguliti lelaki cantik yang seenaknya ini kalau tidak ingat dia adalah seorang Kim Jungkook.

"Di ruangan tepat sebelah kanan ruangan ini" namun Jimin menjawabnya juga.

Jungkook yang akan beranjak itu segera ditahan oleh Jimin.

"Hei, hei. Kau mau kemana Jungkookie?" tanyanya sambil menahan lengan Jungkook yang akan berdiri itu.

"Menemui suamiku tentu saja. Itu kan tujuanku ada disini" jawab Jungkook polos.

Jimin menatap nyalang ke arah Jungkook, sedikit menyeramkan.

"Kau kira dengan posisimu sekarang bisa dengan seenaknya saja menemuinya. Hei, kita butuh rencana Kook" ujarnya.

Jungkookpun kembali duduk. Walau dengan ekpresi kesal dengan bibir mengerucut, yang dikatakan Jimin ada benarnya juga menurutnya.

"Aku akan mati kalau ketahuan Tuan Besar Kim memasukkanmu kemari" gumam Jimin.

"Tapi kudengar dari Namjoon kalau kantor Tuan besar Kim itu tidak berada disini" sangkal Jungkook yang mendengar gumaman Jimin itu

"Ya, kau benar. Dan kau sangat beruntung akan situasi itu"

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan rencana menemui suamiku itu?"

"Ya, aku akan mengenalkanmu sebagai asisten pribadiku. Apa kau keberatan?"

Jungkook menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Ia sudah menerima jika statusnya sekarang bukan lagi seorang 'Kim' yang dapat mengklaim sebagai Nyonya Muda Kim. Oleh karenanya ia kembali ke marga awalnya, yakni Jeon. Walau sebenarnya secara hukum, Jungkook masihlah seorang Kim.

"Kudengar kalau Taehyung akan mulai masuk hari ini. Mungkin ia akan tiba di kantor agak siang" ujar Jimin.

Jungkook nampak kecewa berat. Padahal ia sudah berniat berangkat lebih pagi agar dapat bertemu Taehyung lebih cepat.

"Hei, boleh bertanya satu hal?" tanya Jimin dengan raut muka berbeda.

Jungkook mengangguk saja.

"Kau hamil lagi ya, Kook?"

"Mana mungkin?! Kau dan Jin Hyung sama gilanya menganggapku hamil lagi. Apa aku terlihat gemukan?"

"Bukan begitu Kook. Tadi pagi Taehyung mengirimiku pesan kalau dia akan tiba disini agak siang"

Jungkook mencebik. Lalu hubungan dengan dirinya hamil apa coba?

"Hei, aku serius. Dia mual dan muntah sejak di rumah sakit" lanjut Jimin.

Jungkookpun menatap serius ke arah Jimin sekarang. Sedikit memikirkan ke belakang memori yang dia ingat akan hal yang sama.

"Kau yakin, Hyung?" cicitnya pelan.

Walau menyangkalnya berkali-kalipun, Jungkook sebenarnya juga belum pernah mengeceknya. Ia kira Jin yang pernah bertanya padanya hanya iseng belaka, makanya ia tidak anggap serius. Apalagi dia bukanlah seorang wanita yang mengalami datang bulan, sehingga bisa mengetahui kehamilan apabila terlambat datang bulan. Hell.

"Makanya aku bertanya padamu, Kook" ujar Jimin serius.

Jungkook mengedikkan bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu, Hyung" ujarnya.

Jiminpun tersenyum kecut, orang yang sudah ia anggap adik sendiri ini membuatnya cukup kesal saja.

"Ya sudah, nanti sore sepulang kantor, kutemani ke dokter" ujarnya final.

"Pakai testpack dulu saja, Hyung"

"Tidak, langsung ke dokter saja lebih akurat"

Jungkook akhirnya hanya dapat mengangguk setuju saja.

-*123*-

"Perkenalkan Tae, ini Jungkookie, asisten pribadiku mulai hari ini"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang selama seminggu lebih itu tidak ia lihat. Matanya tidak berkedip sama sekali. Rasanya ia ingin sekali memeluk tubuh itu karena rindu berat. Tubuh yang terakhir kali ia lihat hanya terbaring lemah dengan selang-selang penyangga hidupnya. Tubuh yang sama dengan yang dulu selalu memeluknya hangat. Astaga, Jungkook begitu merindukan pria itu.

"Perkenalkan saya Jeon Jungkook" salam Jungkook sopan.

Taehyung nampak tak tertarik, hanya menatap sekilas ke arah Jungkook.

Jungkook tentu saja sakit hati melihat Taehyung mengabaikannya. Air mata yang sudah ia tumpahkan sekarang sudah kering. Jungkook tidak menangis lagi diperlakukan begini. Ia sudah bertekad akan mengambil hati Taehyung kembali. Tentunya ia juga sudah mengantisipasi hal-hal tidak diinginkan seperti ini. Tapi tetap saja ia masih punya hati, yang akan sakit bila diabaikan begini.

"Kau nampak tak sehat, Tae" ujar Jimin.

"Mual lagi, Jim. Astaga lemas sekali"

"Sudah ke dokter?"

"Dokter bilang tak ada yang salah padaku, bahkan sudah tes laboratorium dan dinyatakan sehat"

Jimin bukannya prihatin, malah terkikik pelan. Ia melirik ke arah Jungkook, menunjukkan ekpspresi ke Jungkook bahwa ia benar akan ucapannya tadi.

"Kau hamil mungkin Tae" ujar Jimin asal.

"Mana mungkin, Jim. Kau sudah gila ya" rutuk Taehyung kesal.

Taehyung sebenarnya malas untuk pergi ke kantor hari ini dengan keadaan yang seperti ini, lemah tak bertenaga. Tapi ia sudah terlalu lama libur, sehingga ia memaksakan dirinya untuk berangkat.

"Akan saya bawakan air hangat dari pantry, Pak. Mungkin bisa meredakan mualnya" sela Jungkook.

Hei, ia tidak bisa diam saja kan?

"Terserahmu saja" balas Taehyung malas.

Jungkookpun beranjak, tanpa meminta izin dulu ke Jimin, selaku bosnya secara legal itu.

"Jim, mungkin aku sakit keras" ujar Taehyung setelah Jungkook keluar.

Sontak saja Jimin tertawa keras akan asumsi Taehyung yang di luar nalarnya. Memang tak pernah waras ini orang.

"Aku serius Jim. Ini benar-benar aneh, kau tahu" ujar Taehyung kesal, seakan Jimin mengira ini hanyalah lelucon belaka.

"Aku yakin 100% kalau kau sehat, Tae. Jangan memikirkan hal tak penting begitu"

"Kalau hanya sehari saja mungkin tak masalah bagiku, Jim. Tapi ini sudah lebih dari seminggu astaga"

"Kau tenang saja, Tae. Percaya padaku, kau sehat-sehat saja, tidak terkena penyakit mematikan seperti yang kau kira"

Jimin gemas sekali akan ucapan ngawur kerabatnya ini. Aneh-aneh saja menurutnya.

"Selamat siang, Kim-sajangnim" sela seorang wanita.

Jimin yang tidak tahu menahu siapa wanita ini hanya mendengus, karena menggangu percakapannya dengan Taehyung. Apalagi wanita ini langsung masuk saja tanpa mengetuk pintu terlrbih dahulu. Tak punya etika pikir Jimin.

"Siapa lagi kau?" tanya Taehyung kesal.

"Perkenalkan, saya Lee Nari, asisten baru Kim-sajangnim. Saya sudah mendapat orientasi selama sebulan disini sehingga saya dapat membantu Kim-sajangnim melakukan pekerjaan" jawab wanita bernama Nari itu.

Taehyung hanya membalasnya dengan anggukkan. Toh ia juga masih belum terbiasa akan kantor dan harus ada yang membantunya tentu saja.

"Hei, wanita tak tau etika. Disini juga ada aku kalau kau tidak ingat" ujar Jimin.

Hei, bahkan wanita itu tidak menyapa Jimin yang mana posisi Jimin ini lebih tinggi darinya. Heol.

"Maaf Park-sajangnim" ujarnya sambil menunduk sebentar.

Jimin hanya mendengus saja.

"Oh iya, mengenai mualmu itu. Aku pikir bisa menanganinya" ujar Jimin, malas berdebat dengan wanita tak penting menurutnya itu.

Taehyung melebarkan kedua matanya tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana memangnya, Jim? Dan kenapa baru sekarang kau mengatakan ini padaku?!"

"Yah, aku baru kepikiran saja. Jangan menyalahkanku" balas Jimin.

Taehyung hanya mendengus.

"Kim-sajangnim sedang sakit?" tanya Nari kembali menyela.

Astaga, wanita ini tak ada sopan-santunnya sama sekali menurut Jimin.

"Tidak, hanya mual dan muntah saja" balas Taehyung sekenanya.

"Mungkin Kim-sajangnim salah makan"

"Salah makan seminggu lebih? Heol, tak masuk akal"

"Eh sudah seminggu lebih? Apa sudah ke dokter?"

"Bisa tidak kau diam saja" potong Jimin lumayan risih diabaikan begini.

Taehyung tak ambil pusing akan ucapan Jimin. Ia tak peduli juga reaksi tak enak dari Jimin dan Nari.

Tok tok tok

"Saya masuk"

Jungkook masuk dengan segelas air hangat dan sepuring lemon yang sudah diiris. Taehyung mengernyit penasaran dengan apa yang Jungkook bawa.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya.

"Air hangat dan lemon" jawab Jungkook polos.

Jimin hampir terkekeh melihat reaksi cengo Taehyung itu.

"Ini bisa meredakan mual yang sajangnim rasakan" beritahu Jungkook.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Taehyung agak was-was.

Jungkook mengangguk mantap, kemudian meletakkan segelas air hangat dan sepiring lemon itu di meja kerja Taehyung.

Jungkook menatap intens ke arah wanita yang ada di ruangan itu. Memikirkan kemungkinan siapa sosok wanita itu.

"Coba saja, Tae. Aku yakin berhasil" ujar Jimin meyakinkan.

Walaupun agak ragu, Taehyung akhirnya mengambil seiris lemon dan menghisapnya. Tak lama, iapun menyelesaikan hisapannya.

"Hei, ini tidak asam" ujar Taehyung.

Jungkook dan Jimin tersenyum senang. Jimin sudah yakin kalau Jungkook tahu bagaimana cara mengatasi mual Taehyung ini, karena dulu hal ini juga pernah terjadi.

"Jangan lupa minum air hangatnya juga, Pak" ujar Jungkook mengingatkan.

Taehyung mengangguk patuh dan meminum air hangat itu.

"Bagaimana Tae?" tanya Jimin.

"Lumayan Jim. Kau hebat sekali Jeon" puji Taehyung.

Rasanya Taehyung seperti hidup kembali. Dan ia merasa berterima kasih akan saran dari pemuda Jeon ini. Mungkin ia bisa membeli lemon nanti saat pulang kantor.

"Suami saya dulu juga pernah merasakan seperti Kim-sajangnim, makanya saya coba saja. Dan syukurlah berhasil" ujar Jungkook.

Taehyung hanya mengangguk-angguk saja. Yang penting sekarang ia tahu solusi penyakit yang menurutnya absurd itu.

-*123*-

"Dia asisten pribadi Taehyung, Kook" jawab Jimin.

Jungkook dan Jimin telah kembali ke ruangan Jimin. Dan rasa penasarannya besar sekali akan wanita yang tadi berada di ruangan Taehyung itu.

"Setauku dulu asistennya bukan itu, Hyung" ujar Jungkook.

Ya, walaupun Jungkook tidak pernah menapaki kantor ini sebelumnya. Setidakmya asisten pribadi Taehyung pernah beberapa kali ke rumahnya dulu, sehingga Jungkook mengenal benar siapa asisten pribadi Taehyung. Dan hell, seingatnya asisten pribadi Taehyung dulunya adalah seorang pria. Bukan wanita cantik sexy seperti wanita tadi.

"Ya, memang masih baru. Namanya Lee Nari" balas Jimin.

"Kurasa ini ada hubungannya dengan Tuan besar Kim. Berhati-hatilah padanya, Kook" lanjutnya.

Jungkookpun mengangguk paham. Walau sebenarnya ia cukup cemburu juga akan keberadaan Lee Nari itu, tapi ia juga harus waspada akan kemungkinan yang Jimin ucapkan tadi.

Kemudian Jungkookpun kembali ke ruangannya sendiri, tepat di depan ruangan Jimin. Ia mendapat kabar bahwa Jin sudah mendaftarkan puteranya untuk masuk TK, dan akan memulai pembelajarannya besok. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah cantiknya. Ia sangat bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti Jin, Namjoon, Jimin, dan Yoongi yang mana sudah ia anggap seperti saudaranya sendiri itu.

-*123*-


	4. Chapter 4

"Minnie juga mau adik, Pa!" Seokmi daritadi mengoceh meminta adik pada Papanya, Kim Namjoon.

Setelah pulang dari kantor tadi, sesuai janjinya, Jimin mengantar Jungkook ke dokter. Hasilnya sesuai perkiraan Jimin, positif. Jungkook bingung, entah harus senang atau sedih mendengar berita itu. Tapi perasaan senangnya lebih mendominasi diantara lainnya. Ya, Jungkook bersyukur akan anugerah keduanya yang muncul saat itu, walaupun di saat yang kurang tepat.

Setelah dari dokter, Jimin langsung mengantar Jungkook pulang. Hanya ada Namjoon dan anak-anak di rumah Kim itu. Jin sedang membeli susu formula untuk Seokmi dan Mika di minimarket terdekat, dia lupa kalau stoknya sudah habis di rumah.

Setelah Jimin pulang, Jungkook mengabarkan kondisinya kepada Namjoon dan anak-anak. Mika tentu saja bersorak senang akan mendapat adik, sedangkan di sisi lain Seokmi cemburu berat dan ingin punya adik juga. Jadilah Namjoon sasaran empuk sang anak karena 'ibu'nya masih di luar.

"Kan adik Mikie juga adik Minnie" ujar Namjoon memberi pengertian.

"Iya adik Minnie juga. Tapi Minnie juga mau adik lagi, adiknya Minnie sendiri" Seokmi tetap ngotot ingin adik.

Namjoon mengusap kasar wajah tampannya itu. Apa anak kecil itu kira gampang apa bikin adik?!

"Nanti Papa omongin ke Mama dulu ya" akhirnya Namjoon melempar ke Jin juga.

Seokmi melotot tajam ke arah ayahnya itu.

"Kok Mama sih?! Kan Minnie minta adik ke Papa!" Seokmi masih tak mau kalah.

Namjoon ingin rasanya menguliti bocah di depannya kalau tak ingat bocah itu anaknya sendiri.

"Minnie, adik itu kan hasil kerja sama Papa dan Mama. Papa tidak bisa bekerja sendiri agar Minnie dapat adik, harus ada Mama juga" ujar Namjoon berusaha setenang mungkin dengan kata-kata yang mudah dipahami oleh balitanya.

Seokmi nampak berpikir keras, begitu lucu di mata Namjoon.

"Ya sudah, nanti Papa kerjasama sama Mama ya biar Minnie punya adik" putus Seokmi secara sepihak.

"Iya sayang, nanti dibicarakan dulu sama Mama" ujar Namjoon.

Seokmi cemberut parah.

"Kok dibicarain dulu?! Kapan adiknya Minnie dateng kalau gitu! Pokoknya besok adiknya Minnie harus dateng!" Seokmi mulai berteriak kali ini.

Namjoon cengo luar biasa. Hei, bagaimana bisa besok adik Seokmi tiba-tiba hadir? Bikin saja belum? Gimana mau jadinya coba?

"Kenapa teriak-teriak sayang?"

Sang penyelamatpun tiba, membuat Namjoon berbinar-binar.

"Mikie mau punya adik, Ma!" cerita Seokmi seraya beringsut mendekati Mamanya.

Jin nampak melebarkan manik indahnya. Pemikiran asalnya selama ini ternyata benar adanya. Padahal dia asal ceplos aja tanpa berpikir.

"Oh ya?! Wah, kita harus merayakannya kalau begitu" ujarnya sambil menggendong Seokmi yang merentangkan kedua tangannya itu.

Jin mendekat ke arah suaminya yang nampak aneh raut mukanya itu.

"Dan kenapa Papa aneh begini?" tanyanya.

"Seokmi mau adik juga, Jinnie"

"Apa?!"

-*123*-

Jimin melihat raut bahagia di wajah Jungkook, sebuah tanda tanya besar muncul di kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, Kook?" tudingnya tepat sasaran.

Jungkook yang senyum-senyum itu sontak menoleh ke arah Jimin, atasannya.

"Tidak ada kok, jangan asal tuduh" elaknya.

Jimin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sama sekali tidak percaya akan ucapan Jungkook itu.

"Tadi kau berangkat dengan siapa?" tanya Jimin.

"Berangkat sendiri, aku pinjam mobilnya Jinnie hyung" jawab Jungkook santai.

Jimin melotot, tidak percaya akan jawaban Jungkook yang sesantai itu.

"Hei, bagaimana bisa Jinnie Hyung mengijinkanmu?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Dia tidak sadar bilang 'iya', dan dia sudah menelponku tadi, memaki-maki selama setengah jam" jawab Jungkook sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi pagi.

Ya, karena Seokmi yang masih bad mood parah karena masalah 'ingin adik' kemarin dan tidak mendapati adiknya tadi pagi, Jin dan Namjoonpun harus ekstra dalam membujuk anaknya itu. Karena alesan terburu-buru, Jungkookpun langsung saja mengambil kunci mobil Seokjin dan meminta izin kilat tanpa Jin sadari. Saat mereka sadar, Jungkook telah tiba di kantor.

Jimin menganga tak percaya. Walaupun Jungkook sudah dewasa secara fisik, mentalnya tak jauh dari anaknya sendiri. Benar-benar jahil.

Jungkook sebenarnya memiliki tujuan khusus sebelum ke kantor, jadi dia berangkat pagi-pagi dan berangkat sendiri agar bisa belok-belok sesuka hatinya.

"Lalu apa yang ada disana itu?" tanya Jimin sambil menunjuk kantung plastik dengan dagunya.

Ya saat ini mereka tengah berada di ruangan Jungkook. Saat baru tiba di kantor, Jimin langsung melesat ke ruangan Jungkook, mengecek apakah adiknya itu sudah tiba atau belum.

"Ah, ini aku tadi mampir ke supermarket 24jam" jawab Jungkook.

Jimin yang tak sabaran itu meraih kantung plastik itu, membuka demi melihat isi di dalamnya.

"Ice cream di pagi begini? Dan apa ini? Salad buah? Jelly? Jeruk? Snack? Kau ini bocah ya?!" Jimin tak percaya dengan isi di dalam belanjaan Jungkook itu. Semua makanan untuk anak-anak lengkap ada disana. Bahkan permen lolipop juga ada.

"Biarin, buat cemilan juga!" balas Jungkook tak terima karena Jimin mengejek belanjaannya.

Jimin menepuk pelan wajahnya, sungguh tak percaya. Jungkook sudah sebelas dua belas dengan bocah kembarnya di rumah.

"Terserahmu saja. Tapi tak ada ice cream di pagi hari" Jimin akan mengambil ice cream dari kantung itu.

Jungkookpun melotot, tak terima Jimin dengan seenaknya mengambil barangnya.

"Jangan sembarangan! Ini punyaku, Hyung!" Jungkookpun merebut kembali kantung plastiknya dari tangan Jimin.

"Astaga Yoongi bisa mengamuk padaku kalau membiarkanmu sakit, bocah!" Ingatkan Jimin jika orang yang ia sebut bocah itu sudah melahirkan bocah.

'Istri' seramnya sudah memberinya pesan sebelum berangkat ke kantor. Mewanti-wanti dengan wejangan dari A sampai Z yang membuat telinga Jimin kebal. Dan mengancam akan melakukan sesuatu yang 'keji' jika terjadi sesuatu pada Jungkook. _Yes, his lovely wife is scary, Man!_

"Tapi aku ingin ice cream, Hyung" cicit Jungkook pelan.

"Nanti kubelikan saat istirahat makan siang. Sini ice creamnya!" Jiminpun akhirnya menemukan solusi perdebatan pagi tak pentingnya itu.

Jungkook akhirnya mengalah, memberikan Ice Creamnya pada Jimin. Ya, memang benar kata Jimin, tak baik juga makan ice cream pagi hari.

"Eoh? Kenapa teriak Jim?"

Karena pintu ruangan Jungkook yang masih terbuka, sosok yang kebetulan baru tiba itu ikut masuk. Kim Taehyung.

"Ini asistenku, Tae. Pagi-pagi sudah ngidam ice cream saja" jawab Jimin santai.

"Saya tidak ngidam ice cream, Pak" Jungkook mengubah panggilannya menjadi formal.

Taehyung menatap ke arah Ice Cream yang Jimin pegang itu. Entah kenapa ia tertarik akan benda dingin nan manis itu.

"Buatku saja" ujar Taehyung dan langsung merampas ice cream itu.

"Ya sudah buatmu saja, daripada kubuang" jawab Jimin enteng.

Jungkook menatap tak percaya ke arah atasannya itu. Dia dilarang memakan ice cream itu, dan Taehyung dibiarkan memakannya?! Padahal dia yang membelinya, tega sekali pikirnya.

"Eoh ini rasa apa?"

Entah kenapa kini tiga orang itu malah berbincang-bincang di ruangan Jungkook. Jimin dan Taehyung sudah duduk saja di kursi. Bahkan Taehyung sudah membuka ice creamnya.

"Macha oreo nangka (emang ada?) Pak" jawab Jungkook.

"Enak juga"

Jungkook yang melihat Taehyung menikmati ice creamnya tepat di depannya itu ikut menggerak-gerakkan bibir dan lidahnya. Ya Ampun, dia juga ingin ice cream itu! Kalau bukan karena Jimin, mungkin Jungkook lah yang kini tengah menikmati ice creamnya.

"Ckck, kau seperti orang ngidam saja, Tae" ejek Jimin. Tak lupa ia melirik ke arah Jungkook, dan hell! Jungkook sudah pasti menginginkan benda dingin itu! Sudah terpancar jelas di wajahnya.

"Ya, biarin saja. Enak juga kok" jawab Taehyung masih menikmati ice creamnya.

"Oh ya, Tae. Bagaimana mual dan muntahmu?" tanya Jimin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Masih sih, tapi mendingan. Terimakasih Jungkook atas tipsnya. Kemarin langsung kuborang lemonnya. Ahahaha" jawab Taehyung.

Jungkook yang masih menatap intens ke arah ice cream dengan mupeng(muka pengen)nya itu tersentak saat namanya tersebut.

"Ah iya, bukan masalah Pak. Kalau bapak ada keluhan lagi, mungkin saya bisa membantu" ujar Jungkook kembali tersadar.

"Oh ya? Bagus kalau begitu. Kau dokter ya? Bagaimana bisa tepat sekali menyarankannya" Taehyung masih menyendokkan ice creamnya, membuat Jungkook meneguk air liurnya saja.

"Hehehe, bukan Pak. Saya kan sudah bilang kalau suami saya juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama seperti bapak. Makanya saya coba saja praktekin ke Bapak" jawab Jungkook.

Rupanya kemarin Taehyung sama sekali tak menyimak ucapan Jungkook.

"Wah, suamimu kenapa memangnya? Sakit?" entah kenapa kini Taehyung malah tertarik akan orang yang memiliki syndrom seperti dirinya itu.

"Tidak pak, suami saya sehat kok. Itu terjadi dulu saat saya mengandung putera saya. Yah, singkatnya dia yang mual muntah dan ngidam, sedangkan saya tidak. Hehehe" cerita Jungkook.

Taehyung semakin tertarik akan cerita Jungkook. Ia seperti tidak percaya.

"Wah, bisa begitu ya, lucu sekali ya" komentarnya.

"Iya, katanya itu karena suami yang berlebihan menyayangi istrinya. Jadi seolah-olah sang suami ikut merasakan penderitaan istrinya saat hamil" Jimin yang daritadi menyimak saja itu ikut buka suara.

Jungkook mengangguk-angguk setuju. Entah bagaimana Jimin mengetahuinya. Yang pasti memang seperti itu mitosnya (ngarang ini).

"Wah, jadi suamimu sangat menyayangimu. Beruntung sekali kau, Jungkook" ujar Taehyung.

Jungkook tersenyum dipaksakan mendengarnya, sedangkan Jimin dendesis pelan saja.

'Iya, itu kau' batin keduanya.

-*123*-

"Hei itu kan untukku! Jangan dimakan!" Pekik Jungkook pelan.

Ia tak terima Ice Creamnya dimakan Jimin juga. Sesuai janji Jimin, sekarang daat tiba waktu makan siang, Jimin membelikan Jungkook ice cream. Dan mereka menikmati makan siang di kantin kantor. Ya, berdua saja. Membuat tak sedikit pasang mata menatap ke arah mereka. Ya, Jimin cukup terkenal rupanya.

Makanya, berbicarapun harus pelan agar tidak terdengar orang sekitar. Nanti dikira ia pelakor lagi, kan nggak banget. Walaupun meskipun 'istri' Jimin tahu mereka makan siang berdua sekalipun, tak ada masalah berarti. Yang menjadi masalah adalah jika Jungkook makan siang sendirian. Jimin bisa saja disiksa 'istri' seramnya itu jika hal itu terjadi dan sampai pada pendengarannya.

"Kan aku cuma ingin tahu rasanya. Dikit saja" ujar Jimin yang ikut pelan itu.

Jungkook yang walaupun tak terima itu, tetap membiarkan Jimin mencicipi Ice Creamnya. Ya, hanya sedikit tidak masalah.

"Aish aneh sekali" Jimin mengedip-kedipkan matanya merasakan sensasi aneh pada Ice Cream itu.

"Ini kuracik sendiri, Durian, macha, coklat, dan manggis (emanga ada?). Enak tahu" ujar Jungkook membanggakan dirinya yang berhasil membuat resep(aneh) baru.

Jimin meraih segelas air mineral di dekatnya, meneguk habis isinya. Agar tak tersisa rasa tak wajar di lidahnya.

"Siapa gadis itu? Genit sekali menempel-nempel pada Kim-sajangnim"

"Gatel sekali dia dekat-dekat begitu dengan Pak Kim"

"Hei, itu asisten barunya. Jangan asal ngomong"

"Cabe-cabean begitu? Astaga bahkan roknya saja tidak sampai selututu"

"Ia pasti sengaja menggoda Kim Sajangnim"

"Lihat saja muka busuknya itu, sudah terlihat dia sengaja"

Jungkook dan Jimin dapat mendengar gosip-gosip kantin dengan telinga mereka. Ya, enaknya makan di kantin ya begini, tahu kabar terbaru soal seperti ini.

Sontak saja pandangan mereka mengikuti ke arah para penggosip itu. Dan pas. Disana terdapat sosok pria dan wanita yang tengah berjalan mencari tempat duduk sambil membawa nampan berisi makan siang mereka.

"Sialan wanita itu" desis Jimin pelan.

"Beraninya dia mendekati Tae Hyung" kini Jungkook yang bergumam.

Saat mata Taehyung mengarah padanya, Jimin langsung saja melambaikan tangannya. Bermaksud mengajak Taehyung makan bersama mereka.

Taehyung yang mendapati lambaian tangan sohibnya itupun menghampiri meja Jimin. Dan otomatis Jungkook yang berhadapan dengan Jimin itu sedikit mengeserkan tubuhnya.

Tapi sayang sekali, wanita yang berstatus asisten Taehyung itu yang lebih dulu duduk di samping Jungkook, sedangkan Taehyung berpindah ke sisi sebelah Jimin.

Jungkook igin mencakar-cakar wajah wanita ini rasanya.

"Ice cream lagi?" tanya Taehyung mendalapati sekotak ice cream di depan Jungkook.

"Tadi pagi kan bapak yang memakan ice creamnya" ingat Jungkook, sedikit kesal akan ice creamnya yang direbut paksa itu.

"Oh benar juga. Hehehe, maaf ya. Lain kali akan kuganti ice creamnya" ujar Taehyung santai.

Jungkookpun sedikit menghangat. Entah kenapa dia semakin dekat saja dengan Taehyungnya. Senang? Tentu saja. Lupakan wanita tak penting di sampingnya ini sejenak. Mungkin posisi ini lebih baik, sehingga ia dapat puas memandang ke depannya, tepat ke wajah tampan Taehyung. Jungkook jadi melupakan niat jahatnya ke wanita tak penting ini.

"Boleh kucoba?" Taehyung yang melihat perbedaan pada Ice Cream Jungkookpun penasaran.

"Sedikit saja ya Pak" cicit Jungkook pelan sedikit tam ikhlas. Namun yang memintanya orang dengan jabatan tertinggi di kantornya. Mau tak mau ia harus berlapang dada.

Taehyung hampir tergelak akan ucapan Jungkook. Ia seperti om-om yang merebut mainan dari anak kecil saja.

"Loh apa ini?" Suapan pertama membuat Taehyung heran.

Nari, wanita yang tak penting itu, ikut penasaran dan mencobanya tanpa izin dari sang pemilik, membuat Jungkook menumbuhkan niatannya kembali.

"Iyuh, rasa apa ini?! Tidak enak sekali!" Nari hampir saja memuntahkannya kalau saja tidak ingat ia berada di tempat ramai, apalagi banyak yang menatap ke arahnya.

Buru-buru ia meminum air mineralnya agar menghilangkan rasa aneh itu.

"Eh, masa tak enak? Enak kok" Taehyung yang tak ambil pusing perbuatan Nari itu kembali menyuap ice cream untuk kedua kalinya.

Jimin dan Nari melotot tak percaya ke arah Taehyung. Hell! Apa katanya tadi?! Enak?!

"Lidahmu sudah tak normal, Tae" komentar Jimin yang sudah merasakan ketidakwajaran rasa Ice Cream Jungkook.

"Jangan makan ini Pak. Bapak bisa sakit nanti" kini Nari yang sok menceramahi.

Sedangkan Jungkook? Ia hanya meratapi Ice creamnya yang lagi-lagi dirampas paksa itu. Kenapa menikmati ice cream saja sesulit ini? Pikirnya.

"Hei, enak tahu. Coba kalian rasakan lagi" Taehyung menawarkannya.

"Tidak" jawab Jimin dan Nari serempak.

Keduanya bertatapan muka, kemudian mendecih bersama karena bisa-bisanya mereka kompakan.

"Maaf Pak, tapi tadi katanya sedikit?" Jungkookpun akhirnya menyela.

"Eh, benar juga. Maaf ya, enak sih. Hehehe" Taehyung hanya cengengesan saja.

Jungkook akhirnya menerima kembali kotak Ice Cream yang bersisa seperempat bagian saja itu. Heol! Ini mencicipi apa doyan?!

-*123*-

Thank you semua :) Ditunggu RnRnya :)

Maaf ketidakjelasan cerita dan typo yang bertebaran :(


	5. Chapter 5

Sudah seminggu Jungkook bekerja di perusahan Kim ini sebagai asisten Jimin. Senang? Tentu saja. Setiap hari ia dapat melihat sosok Kim Taehyung. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, kini tiap pagi hari sebelum mulai bekerja, Taehyung dan Jimin akan nongkrong terlebih dahulu di ruangan Jungkook. Mereka hanya mengobrol ringan saja tentunya, bukan membicarakan pekerjaan. Dan saat makan siang, mereka juga akan makan bersama, tentunya lengkap dengan Nari, sang asisten tuan Kim yang menempelinya terus.

Awalnya Jungkook berniat untuk cepat-cepat memberitahu Taehyung tentang identitas dirinya. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Jungkook menikmati perannya saja. Ia tak mau Taehyung menjauhinya. Cukup dengan bisa melihatnya setiap hari.

Sedangkan anaknya yang lumayan pintar itu selalu menanyakan keberadaan Papa kesayangannya. Ia ngotot ingin melakukan video call kalau memang tak bisa bertemu. Sampai-sampai Jungkook harus mengubah password ponselnya setiap hari agar tidak dibuka paksa oleh sang buah hati.

Jungkook hanya memberi pengertian kalau Papanya sedang sakit dan tidak bisa diganggu walaupun sekedar bertelpon atau video call saja. Dan akhirnya dengan segala bujik rayuan, Kim Mika diam saja. Apalagi ia sedang exited dengan keberadaan calon adiknya.

"Kita mau kemana Ma?" tanya Mika.

Jungkook memakaikan Mika topi berwarna merah pada kepala berambut tebal bocah itu. Sedangkan Jungkook sendiri tengah mengenakan sweeter kebesaran di tubuhnya berwarna kuning dan celana longgar berwarna hitam. Sangat manis.

"Kita ke supermarket sayang. Sama Minnie juga" jawab Jungkook.

Namjoon dan Jin akan membesuk kerabat yang tengah sakit di Rumah Sakit. Jin sendiri tidak tega membawa Minnie ke rumah sakit, jadinya ia menitipkan Minnie pada Jungkook. Dan hari libur seperti ini tentunya sebagai orang yang memiliki jiwa 'ibu-ibu', Jungkook harus memburu yang namanya diskon.

Uang? Tentu saja uang yang selama ini Jungkook gunakan adalah uang dari tabungannya sendiri. Dia memang sudah menyiapkan tabungan sendiri untuk hal-hal genting begini.

Tapi kalau untuk urusan belanja bulanan, maka black card milik Namjoonlah yang harus digunakan. Tentu saja, Jungkook kan membelanjakan untuk kebutuhan keluarga Namjoon juga. Cukup perhitungan pria cantik satu ini memang.

Setelah mereka siap, Jin dan Namjoon mengantar ketiga 'bocah' itu ke supermarket. Tak lupa Jin sudah memberikan gulungan catatan belanjaan yang harus Jungkook beli. Masalah mau membeli yang lainnya terserah Jungkook, yang penting prioritas harus yang ada di catatan. Begitu pesan Jin. Memang emak-emak sekali jiwanya.

"Gandengan sini" Jungkook meraih tangan Minnie dan Mika di kanan dan kirinya agar mereka tidak hilang pikirnya.

Dua bocah itu menurut, menggenggam erat jemari kecil Jungkook. Kemudian berjalan beriringan memasuki supermarket.

Jungkook mengambil trolley terlebih dahulu untuk memudahkannya. Minnie yang memliki postur tubuh lebih kecil dan mini daripada Mika, ia naikkan ke dalam trolley. Hei, Jungkook tak bisa memegang trolley dan kedua bocah itu sekaligus, tangannya cuma ada dua.

"Mikie juga mau naik, Ma" rengek Mika iri.

"Mikie kan sudah besar, nggak muat trolleynya sayang" ujar Jungkook memberi pengertian.

Mikapun cemberut parah, tapi tetap berjalan di sisi Mamanya sambil digandeng. Lucu sekali ini bocah.

Satu persatu barang pesanan Jin sudah Jungkook masukkan ke dalam trolley, membuat Minnie sedikit sesak karena banyaknya barang.

"Minnie mau turun" pinta Seokmi tak nyaman.

Jungkookpun mendesah pasrah, menurunkan Minnie dari trolley.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dari Mama ya" pesan Jungkook karena kini ia melepaskan gandengan tangannya pada Mika dan beralih pada tangan mungil Minnie.

"Siap, Ma" jawab Mika dengan patuh.

Jungkook mulai mengajarkan Mika untuk mengalah, hitung-hitung belajar untuk menjadi kakak kelak. Dan Mika nampak enjoy saja menikmati perannya. Dimulai dari mengalah pada Seokmi tentunya.

"Ma, ada Papa!" pekik Mika heboh sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke satu arah.

Jungkook yang tengah mengambil susu formula untuk Minnie dan Mika, sebagai stock saja, itupun mengikuti arah telunjuk mungil sang anak.

Dan benar, ada sosok Kim Taehyung disana.

'Astaga! Kenapa dia disini?!'

Tanpa Jungkook sadari, Mika sudah berlari menuju Taehyung. Bocah itu begitu rindu dengan Papa kesayangannya itu.

"Matilah aku!" gumam Jungkook sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya panik.

Mau tak mau Jungkook harus menghampiri anaknya yang seenaknya memanggil-manggil Taehyung dengan sebutan 'Papa' dan meminta digendong itu. Yah, walau secara biologis, anaknya itu tak salah sih.

"Pak Kim, maafkan anak saya" ujar Jungkook agak terburu-buru.

"Eoh? Jungkook? Ini anakmu?" tanya Taehyung yang dibalas dengan anggukkan oleh Jungkook.

Entah kenapa, Taehyung mau-maunya menggendong bocah itu. Mengabaikan panggilan ayah yang ditujukan padanya.

"Mikie sayang, itu bukan Papa. Hanya mirip Papa saja" ujar Jungkook mencoba tipu muslihatnya.

"Tapi bau dan suaranya seperti Papa, Ma. Ini Papa Mikie!" pekik Mika tak terima sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Taehyung.

"Aduh, maafkan anak saya Pak. Dia mungkin sangat rindu Papanya sehingga menyangka Bapak sebagai ayahnya" Ujar Jungkook merasa tak enak.

Di luar dugaannya, Taehyung tersenyum. Membiarkan Mika semakin memeluknya erat itu. Entahlah. Di dalam lubuk hati terdalamnya, ia juga merasakan rindu pada anak ini. Padahal Taehyung pikir ia baru menemui anak ini pertama kalinya, berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya yang mengatakan kalau ia sudah sangat mengenal anak ini.

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula saya kan jomblo, jadi tak akan ada yang marah juga. Hehehe. Oh ya, memang ayahnya kemana?" Taehyung berusaha mencairkan kepanikan Jungkook itu.

"Ayahnya sedang sakit dan berobat ke luar negeri" jawab Jungkook asal. Ya, ia juga harus beralasan yang sama kan, agar anaknya tak curiga.

Taehyung mengangguk-angguk saja. Kemudian matanya mengarah ke bocah mini lainnya yang bersembunyi di balik tubuh mini Jungkook.

"Dia juga anakmu?" tanya Taehyung.

"Bukan Pak, dia anak sahabat saya yang kebetulan dititipkan" jawab Jungkook sambil mengelus surai Seokmi.

"Bapak sedang berbelanja juga? Sendiri?" tanya Jungkook.

Ya, ia khawatir kalau Taehyung disini dengan orang tuanya. Bisa-bisa ia diusir lagi. Atau kemungkinan terburuk, ia bisa saja disingkirkan dari negara ini.

"Iya, belanja camilan dan lemon saja sendirian" jawab Taehyung yang membuat Jungkook bernapas lega.

"Papa cukein Mikie" Mika yang daritadi diam itu bersuara.

Taehyung menangkap raut wajah yang mirip dirinya itu tengah menatapnya dengan cemberut, marah lebih tepatnya.

"Hei, jangan panggil Papa. Panggil Pak Kim, sayang" sela Jungkook sebelum Taehyung menjawabnya.

"Tak masalah, Jungkook. Lagian aku juga suka dipanggil Papa" ujar Taehyung sambil terkekeh.

Walau terlihat menolak, namun hati Jungkook juga ikut menghangat saat itu. Ia juga tak tega sebenarnya pada Mika yang sangat menginginkan ayahnya kembali itu. Tapi dengan keadaan mereka yang sekarang, ia harus bersabar.

"Mikie mau Papa belikan apa? Camilan? Permen? Atau mainan?" Taehyung kini memperhatikan bocah yang memanggilnya 'Papa' itu.

Sebuah senyum terulas di bibir Jungkook saat Taehyung menyebut dirinya sendiri 'Papa'. Mungkin ia biarkan saja sekarang.

"Mikie mau mainan!" pekik Mika senang.

"Minnie juga mau, Ahjussi!" Seokmi yang awalnya takut-takut malu itu akhirnya membuka suaranya saat mendengar kata 'mainan'.

Bocah itu juga merentangkan kedua tangannya, ingin digendong juga oleh Taehyung. Dengan senang hati Taehyung juga menggendong Minnie. Ya, dia menyukai anak-anak.

"Eh, maaf sekali Pak Kim, jadi merepotkan" ujar Jungkook dengan sungkan itu.

Entah sudah berapa kali kata maaf terucap dari bibirnya.

"Tak apa, menghilangkan rasa jenuh juga" ujar Taehyung sambil melenggang duluan.

Jungkook menyusul ketiga Kim itu dari belakang saja.

'Kenapa aku seperti pembantunya saja?!'

Merekapun menuju tempat dimana banyak mainan dijual. Entah bagaimana bisa supermarket ini menyediakan mainan anak-anak lumayan lengkap. Sungguh mantap memang yang membangun supermarket ini, seperti mall saja.

Taehyung menurunkan kedua bocah itu, membiarkan mereka memilih mainan yang mereka suka.

"Kau tidak belanja?" tanya Taehyung yang heran karena Jungkook mengikutinya.

"Eh? Kan saya juga menjaga anak-anak, Pak" jawab Jungkook.

"Biarkan mereka bersamaku, kau belanja saja"

"Eh? Apa tidak apa-apa saya titip anak-anak, Pak?"

"Serahkan padaku. Kau belanja saja. Lagian kau tak takut hilang di supermarket kan?"

"Enak saja. Saya ini sudah besar Pak. Mana mungkin hilang"

"Hehehe, kan tubuhmu kecil mini. Bisa saja terselip di rak-rak makanan kan"

"Nggak mungkin lah Pak" Jungkook nampaknya mulai naik darah.

Taehyung entah kenapa malah terkekeh melihat Jungkook yang kesal begitu. Menggemaskan.

"Oh ya, kalau di luar kantor jangan panggil Pak lah. Kau pikir setua apa diriku?"

"Lalu? Sajangnim begitu?" Jungkook bertanya dengan polosnya.

Taehyung menepuk jidatnya sendiri pelan, cukup terkesan akan ke'pintar'an asisten Jimin ini.

"Panggil Hyung saja. Kau lebih muda dariku kan? Lagipula kau juga memanggil Jimin Hyung kan?"

Jungkook padahal sudah berhati-hati akan panggilan 'Hyung'nya pada Jimin. Namun seoertinya ia ketahuan juga memanggil Jimin bukan dengan 'Pak' atau 'Sajangnim', melainkan 'Hyung'. Panggilan yang sangat akrab memang.

"Eh, Bapak tahu saja. Hehehe" ujar Jungkook cengengesan.

Taehyung menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Eh maksud saya Hyung" koreksi Jungkook.

Astaga ia senang sekali akhirnya bisa memanggil Taehyung dengan panggilannya dulu. Ya, memang Jungkook tidak seromantis pasangan lainnya yang memanggil 'sayang', 'cinta', atau sebutan menggelikan lainnya itu. Ia lebih nyaman memanggil Taehyung dengan sebutan 'Hyung' saja.

Sedangkan Taehyung sendiri tersenyum senang. Ia juga merasa kalau suara yang memanggilnya 'Hyung' ini terasa tak asing baginya. Memorinya berusaha mengingat kembali suara ini, namun gagal. Beda lagi dengan hatinya. Benda berperasaan itu seakan menghangat saat panggilan itu dengan suara itu memanggil dirinya. (bingung owe nulisnya gimana)

"Ya sudah, saya permisi Hyung kalau begitu" pamit Jungkook.

Ia masih mengingat perioritas yang Jin pesan tadi. Tak mau berlama-lama, akhirnya Jungkook kembali mencari pesanan Jin. Walau sekali-kali tak jarang kakinya melangkah ke barang dengan tulisan 'Diskon' di bawahnya serta embel-embel harga yang telah dicoret.

"Mikie mau ini, Pa" Mika menghampiri Taehyung kembali dengan mainan robot di tangannya.

"Loh Mama kemana?" tanya Mika lagi saat tak mendapati 'ibu'nya.

Taehyung mengangkat Mika ke pelukannya, kemudian menghampiri Minnie yang masih bingung memilih mainan.

"Mama sedang belanja" jawab Taehyung.

Mika hanya ber'oh' ria saja, seakan sudah biasa ditinggal oleh 'ibu'nya kalau tengah berbelanja. Kasihan sekali dirimu, Nak.

"Papa kemana saja? Kok sakitnya lama banget?" Mika yang masih ngotot kalau Taehyung adalah ayahnya itu bertanya.

Taehyung sendiri sedikit bingung mau menjawab bagaimana. Ia juga tak ingin melukai perasaan bocah ini, tak ingin membuat bocah ini sedih dengan mengatakan kalau dia bukan Papa yang dimaksud sang bocah.

"Papa lagi sakit, makanya berobat. Ini saja Papa kabur sebentar, nanti harus kembali lagi" jawab Taehyung mengarang indah.

"Papa cepet sembuh ya, biar nggak kabur-kaburan lagi. Biar bisa bersama Mikie dan Mama terus"

Ucapan Mika entah mengapa membuat hati Taehyung bergetar hebat. Ia seakan ikut merasakan kesedihan bocah yang digendongnya ini. Ia juga merasa ikut kesepian, merasa ada yang kurang pada dirinya.

"Papa akan berusaha agar cepat sehat. Mikie doakan Papa ya" Taehyung mengecup lembut pipi gembil Mika, menyalurkan 'rasa rindu' yang ia juga tak tahu kepada siapa itu.

"Mikie selalu doain Papa kok biar Papa cepet sembuh. Biar bisa bantuin Mikie juga jagain adek Mikie"

Ucapan itu berhasil menghentikan kecupan Taehyung.

"Adek? Mikie punya adek?" tanyanya penasaran.

Mika mengangguk mantap.

"Adeknya ditinggal di rumah?"

"Enggak kok, adek juga ikut"

Taehyung yang entah sejak kapan otaknya lama berpikur itu tak paham. Bukankah hanya ada dua bocah yang Jungkook bawa tadi? Dan bocah satunya sudah diklaim Jungkook sebagai anak sahabatnya.

"Mana adeknya?"

"Di perut Mama"

"Ha? Mama hamil?"

Mika lagi-lagi mengangguk mantap.

Taehyung terdiam. Hatinya seakan bersorak sorai gembira mendengar informasi itu. Tapi otaknya tak mau membenarkan isi hatinya. Taehyung sempat berpikir kalau dia berpenyakit karena hatinya terus berdebar saking senangnya.

'Hei, kenapa aku senang sekali mendengar kehamilan 'istri' orang lain?!'

'Dia bukan 'istri'mu Kim Taehyung! Sadarlah!'

Kira-kira seperti itu perdebatan antara otak dan hatinya yang saling berlawanan itu.

-*123*-

Makasi atas vommentnya :)

Maaf kalau semakin ngaco dan typo yang gatau diri ini :(


	6. Chapter 6

Hari ini adalah hari buruk bagi Jungkook. Pasalnya saat ini, saat ia akan meminta tanda tangan Taehyung untuk sebuah proposal proyek baru, ia mendapati Taehyung tengah bermesraan dengan asistennya, Nari. Kedua tangan mulus Nari tengah bermain di wajah tegas Taehyung, entah untuk apa Jungkook tidak tahu. Dengan sengaja ia berdehem keras saat masuk, ya ia tak mau menunggu hingga kemesraan mereka selesai. Niat mengganggu memang.

"Maaf mengganggu, Pak. Saya mau meminta tanda tangan Bapak" Jungkook menyerahkan lembaran-lembaran kertas ke meja Taehyung.

Nari yang tengah berada sangat dekat dengan Taehyung itu berdecih pelan sambil melihat ke arah Jungkook seolah mengatakan kalau Jungkook adalah pengganggu saja.

"Ya sudah tinggalkan saja disini, biar kubaca dulu" ujar Taehyung.

Jungkookpun mengangguk, namun badannya sulit untuk bergerak keluar. Ia ingin disini saja agar bisa mencegah asisten Taehyung itu untuk berbuat semaunya. Iapun sedikit keras berpikir alasan agar ia tetap tinggal.

"Bapak sudah sarapan?" tanyanya basa-basi.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang tadi pagi?" tanya balik Taehyung sambil terkekeh.

Astaga! Bodohnya Jungkook lupa kalau mereka sudah berbincang singkat di ruangannya tadi pagi sebelum memulai aktivitas, yang tentunya dengan Jimin. Dan hal itu sudah Taehyung ucapkan memang.

"Eh, iyakah? Saya lupa Pak. Hehehe" ujar Jungkook pura-pura itu.

"Ya sudah biar kukatakan lagi. Aku sudah sarapan tadi pagi, Jeon Jungkook. Dan itu berkat tips darimu, sehingga aku tidak merasa begitu mual" ujar Taehyung mengulang ucapannya tadi pagi.

Jungkook terkekeh pelan, kemudian melirik ke arah Nari yang mencebik kesal karena diabaikan itu. Dalam hati ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena berhasil mengganggu momen kemesraan Taehyung dan wanita itu.

"Ada lagi, Jungkook?" tanya Taehyung karena Jungkook belum juga beranjak.

"Ah iya, saya berterima kasih sekali lagi karena sudah membelikan Mikie dan Minnie mainan kemarin"

"Bukan masalah besar Kook. Oh iya apa dia baik-baik saja setelah kutinggal?"

Taehyung sedikut khawatir. Pasalnya saat ia berpamitan pada Mika dengan alibi berobat itu, sang balita menangis histeris, membuat Jungkook sedikit kewalahan menggendongnya. Namun Jungkook berkata tidak apa-apa jika Taehyung pergi, maka Taehyungpun meninggalkan ketiga orang itu di supermarket. Membuatnya sedikut menyesal mengapa ia tidak menunggu Namjoon menjemput dulu atau mengantar mereka ke rumah sekalian.

"Yah, sangat rewel memang Pak. Untung saja Namjoon Hyung dan Jin Hyung segera datang dan membawa kami pulang. Dia ketiduran di mobil karena kecapekan Pak. Hehehe"

"Maaf ya, meninggalkan kalian begitu saja"

Dada Jungkook berdesir keras, memukulnya begitu keras. Ia tahu kalau maksud Taehyung adalah saat di supermarket kemarin, namun ucapan Taehyung itu seakan memiliki arti berbeda bagi Jungkook. Ah, rasanya begitu sakit bagi Jungkook.

"Tidak masalah Pak. Lagipula bukan salah Bapak juga"

Bukan hanya Jungkook saja yang merasa sakit di dadanya. Taehyungpun merasakan hal yang sama. Ucapannya dan Jungkook berhasil membuatnya terpukul tepat pada sasarannya. Entahlah, Taehyung begitu merasa bersalah pada Jungkook tanpa tahu sebabnya.

"Kudengar dari Mikie, kau tengah mengandung ya. Selamat ya, aku ikut senang" ujar Taehyung mengalihkan pembicaraan yang begitu sensitif untuknya itu.

"Iya Pak, terima kasih"

"Jungkook sudah menikah?" kini Nari akhirnya ikut dalam pembicaraan.

Jungkook mengangguk dengan terpaksa.

"Wah, kenapa aku baru tahu ya"

Jungkook meremas ujung pakaiannya kesal melihat wajah penuh kemenangan dari Nari. Hei bahkan Jungkook sudah mengucapkan berulang kali tentang 'suami'nya tepat di depan Nari yang mana pasti wanita itu dapat mendengarnya, kenapa ia seolah-olah baru tahu kalau Jungkook sudah menikah? Wanita ini memang tak pernah memperdulikannya, hanya menganggapnya angin lalu saja.

"Iya, saya sudah menikah dan sudah memiliki satu anak, dan sebentar lagi dua" ujar Jungkook menahan kekesalannya.

"Ouh benarkah? Wah, selamat ya"

"Iya terimakasih, Nari-ssi"

"Maaf Pak, sepertinya saya harus permisi. Saya harus kembali ke ruangan Pak Jimin"

Jungkook yang awalnya ingin tinggal lebih lama lagi itupun merasa malas juga untuk sekedar membuka suara. Keberadaan dan suara Nari membuat moodnya jelek. Entah kenapa ia merasa kalau Nari tengah mengolok-olok statusnya yang bukan 'single' lagi itu, dan ia kesal.

"Iya, nanti kuberikan pada Jimin jika sudah kubaca dan kutanda tangani" ujar Taehyung seraya menunjuk lembar-lembar yang Jungkook berikan tadi.

Jungkook mengangguk dan berlalu dari ruangan Taehyung itu.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" tanya Taehyung pada Nari.

Ya, Nari juga memiliki ruangannya sendiri, sama seperti Jungkook.

"Saya hanya mau membantu pekerjaan Bapak. Hihihi" ujarnya disertai kekehan manjanya.

"Lakukan di ruanganmu saja. Kalau aku butuh bantuan aku akan menelponmu"

Naripun berjalan sedikit mundur, kemudian pamit menuju ruangannya.

"Huh, lelah ini membuat kepalaku sakit saja" gumama Taehyung pelan.

-*123*-

Jungkook cemberut parah dan menggebrak pintu ruangan Jimin. Untungnya tak seorangpun selain Jimin yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau Jungkook?!" Jimin yang merasa terganggu itu protes.

Bukannya menjawab, Jungkook malah mendudukkan dirinya di sofa tanpa dipersilahkan terlebih dahulu, menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa yang empuk itu.

Merasa ada yang tidak beres, Jiminpun beranjak ikut duduk di samping Jungkook. Ditusuknya pipi chubby Jungkook menggunakan ujung jarinya, mencoba mencari perhatian.

"Apaan sih Hyung!" pekik Jungkook tak suka.

Jungkook menepis jemari yang bermain di pipinya itu. Gerakan Jimin seolah mengingatkannya pada kejadian tadi, dimana Nari memainkan wajah Taehyung, membuatnya semakin kesal saja.

"Cantiknya hilang loh kalau marah begini" goda Jimin, terus saja mencolek-colek pipi Jungkook.

"Memang siapa yang cantik?! Aku tampan tau!"

"Hah? Masa? Tampan darimananya?"

"Kan aku laki-laki, jadi tampan! Mikie saja setuju"

"Kau paksa pasti biar dia mengakuimu tampan. Ahaha"

Jungkook mencubit gemas nan kesal pipi Jimin, kedua pipinya dengan tangan kanan dan kirinya.

"Astaga Kook! Hei sakit tahu!"

Memang Jungkook mencubitnya sekuat tenaga, sama sekali berbeda kekuatan dengan tusukan dan colekan Jimin. Ia seperti melampiaskan kekesalannya saja pada benda tak berdosa itu.

"Sudah hei, lepaskan!" Jimin berusaha melepas tangan Jungkook di pipinya.

Gerakan Jimin terhenti saat Jungkook malah menangis. Perlu diulangi sekali lagi Jungkook MENANGIS.

"Kook, kau kenapa? Sshhh" Walau penasaran, tapi pipinya yang masih dicubit itu terasa perih.

Air mata Jungkook semakin deras saja, seiring dengan semakin kuat cubitannya.

Jimin memeluk Jungkook paksa, membuat tangan Jungkook terlepas begitu saja. Kini kedua tangan itu memukul-mukul pelan dada bidang orang yang memeluknya itu. Kepalanya ia tenggelamkan pada bahu lebar Jimin.

"Hyung" cicit Jungkook pelan.

Jimin hanya berdehem saja sebagai jawaban. 'Ibu hamil' ini memang susah ditebak moodnya. Sebentar akan terlihat baik-baik saja, kemudian kesal, dan akhirnya menangis juga. Jimin yang sudah pernah mengalami mood swing 'istri'nya itu memakluminya saja.

"Wanita itu memegang Tae Hyung, Hyung"

"Hmm"

"Dia jahat Hyung, dia mau merebut Tae Hyung"

"Hmm"

"Dia suka cari perhatian, Hyung"

"Hmm"

"Hyung denger nggak sih?!"

"Iya, dengar kok"

"Aku benci wanita itu Hyung"

"Iya aku tau. Ah! Jangan digigit Kook!"

Ya, Jungkook menggigit bahu Jimin yang hanya berlapis kemeja saja itu dengan gigi kelincinya. Menganggapnya seakan bahu itu adalah wortel saja.

Jimin merutuki dirinya. Dia sudah seperti suami Jungkook saja kalau begini, menerima tangisan, omelan dan 'kekerasan' dari orang yang tengah mengandung itu. Seperti seorang suami bukan? Ia bertekad harus membalasnya suatu hari nanti ke suami aslinya.

Cklek~

"Jim-"

Baru saja Jimin berniat balas dendam, orang yang akan menerima pembalasannya itu membuka pintu ruang kerjanya. Ya, Kim Taehyung.

"Ah, maaf mengganggu"

"Lebih baik kau keluar Tae untuk sekarang"

Taehyung yang sangat canggung itupun menurut saja, keluar dengan tenang seakan dia tak melihat apapun.

-*123*-

"Sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Jungkook itu apa Jim? Kalian terlihat dekat sekali"

Jimin yang akan meraih tas kerjanya untuk pulang itu terhenti saat tiba-tiba saja Taehyung sudah masuk ke ruangannya.

"Dia sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri" jawab Jimin santai.

Taehyung nampak tak puas akan jawaban Jimin.

"Kau memeluknya seperti tadi dan menganggapnya hanya adik saja? Hei, kau bahkan punya 'istri' dan anak-anak di rumah"

Seulas senyum licik terukir di wajah tampan pria yang tidak begitu tinggi itu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Salahnya dimana kalau seorang kakak memeluk adiknya?" tantang Jimin.

"Dia bukan adikmu, Park Jimin. Dia hanya asistenmu"

"Oh ayo lah ini di kantor. Tidak ada yang akan tahu Tae" Jimin semakin semangat menggodanya.

Taehyung mengepalkan genggaman tangannya kuat, tak percaya akan apa yang diucapkan kerabatnya ini.

"Lagipula aku hanya membantunya mengisi kekosongan peran seorang 'suami' untuknya. Kau tahu kan kalau suaminya Jungkook tidak ada?" pancing Jimin.

Mungkin agak keterlaluan, tapi ia hanya ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Taehyung saja.

"Kau keterlaluan Jim!"

Sebuah bogem mentah sukses mengenai wajah tampan Jimin. Oh astaga, rasa sakitnya tadi akibat Jungkook yang mencubitnya belum sepenuhnya menghilang, kini ia menerima tinjuan maut di tempat yang sama. Suami istri yang mengerikan.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau?!"

"Kau yang apa-apaan Park Jimin!"

"Dia asistenku! Terserahku melakukan apa padanya!"

"Kau tak bisa seenaknya saja pada Jungkook, Jim!"

"Memangnya kau siapa melarangku berbuat semauku pada Jungkook?! Kau suaminya?!"

"Tetap saja kau salah Jim! Kau sudah punya 'istri' dan dia sudah punya suami!"

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganmu Kim Taehyung?"

Taehyung yang tadinya mencengkram kerah baju Jimin itu terdiam. Menyadari kekacauan yang ia buat. Perlahan ia melepas cengkramannya pada kerah tak bersalah itu.

"Apa untungnya untukmu setelah kau memukulku?! Kau bahkan tidak dalam lingkaran hubungan ini Kim Taehyung! Jangan ikut campur urusanku!"

Perkataan Jimin jelas membuat Taehyung bingung akan dirinya sendiri. Jimin benar, tak ada yang salah sedikitpun. Ia bukanlah siapa-siapa, ia tak berhak untuk marah, bahkan ikut campur juga tak termasuk dalam hak untuknya. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa ia begitu kesal saat Jungkook dan Jimin berpelukan? Kenapa ia begitu marah atas ucapan Jimin yang seakan mempermainkan Jungkook? Kenapa ia yang bukan siapa-siapa ini ikut campur hubungan mereka?

"Ah!" Taehyung sedikit memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut, terlalu banyak berpikir.

"Tae, kau baik-baik saja?" Jimin yang seolah merasa bersalah telah mempermainkan Taehyung itu ikut cemas saat melihat kerabatnya itu kesakitan.

Taehyung mengangguk, menginformasikan pada Jimin bila ia tak apa-apa.

"Kau benar. Maaf aku ikut campur urusan kalian" ujar Taehyung, hendak keluar dari ruangan Jimin.

"Kau cemburu Tae?"

Belum sempat kakinya melangkah, Taehyung dibuat terpaku akan pertanyaan Jimin.

"Yang benar saja, mana mungkin" ujarnya singkat seraya keluar.

Jimin yang melihatnya itupun tersenyum, "Kau cemburu Taehyung" gumamnya pelan.

-*123*-

-Bonus-MinYoon-

"Ah! Pelan-pelan kitty"

Jimin yang barusaja pulang itu awalnya disambut tawa oleh 'istri'nya karena tanda kemerahan di kedua pipinya. Namun setelahnya, ia merengek ingin dikompres dan beginilah sekarang.

"Kau habis menabrak tembok ya? Ahaha bodoh sekali!"

'Istri' Jimin yang 'swag' itu tak tanggung-tanggung kalau mencela suaminya itu. Tak ada sungkan atau ragu sedikitpun.

"Ini juga karenamu, Kitty" cemberut Jimin, sungguh manja.

'Istri swag' Jimin yang sebut saja namanya Yoongi itu malah menekan kuat kompresannya pada pipi kemerahan Jimin. Ia tak terima disalahkan oleh Jimin.

"Enak saja, kau yang menabrak tembok, kenapa bisa jadi salahku?!" kesalnya.

"Siapa juga yang bilang habis menabrak tembok?! Ini akibat pasangan suami istri kesayanganmu tahu"

"Kookie dan Tae? Ahahaha bagaimana bisa?"

Dan Jiminpun menceritakan bagaimana kejadian buruk yang menimpanya tadi di kantor. Seperti sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga, sakit rasanya. Ditambah Yoongi yang menertawakannya. Lengkap sudah hari buruk ini bagi Jimin.

"Kurasa memang cemburu"

Jimin bersyukur 'istri'nya ini sama sekali tidak mengungkit pelukannya pada Jungkook, bahkan mungkin tak perduli? Sejujurnya Jimin pernah sengaja membuat Yoongi cemburu dengan bermesraan dengan wanita tepat di depannya, namun rencana itu gagal total karena Yoongi yang super 'swag' itu dengan santainya berkata 'kau tak mungkin berpaling dariku'. Sekali-kali Jimin juga ingin melihat Yoongi cemburu. Huh, kembali ke topik awal.

"Sudah jelas, Kitty. Tapi aku merasa bersalah membuatnya sakit kepala karena beban pikirannya itu"

"Hmm tak apa, Jim. Dia tidak akan mati hanya karena banyak berpikir"

"Kitty, aku serius. Taehyung yang sekarang berbeda dengan yang kita kenal dulu. Ia tak boleh terlalu lelah batin dan pikiran, karena mental dan otaknya kurang 'sehat'. Kau mengerti kan kalau ini juga alasan kenapa kita tak pernah berbicara kenyataan yang sejujurnya pada Tae?"

"Iya aku tahu. Hmm, mungkin aku juga harus berbicara pada Taehyung"

"Untuk apa?!"

"Kenapa sewot begitu? Aku tak mungkin menyakitinya, Bodoh!"

Jimin meringis karena dengan semakin kerasnya ucapan Yoongi, maka ia semakin menekan ke pipinya yang terluka itu.

"Hei, sudah lepaskan tanganmu dari pipiku"

"Tadi katanya minta dikompres?"

"Kau semakin membuatnya sakit, Kitty" rengek Jimin bak anak keci itu.

Seakan teringat sesuatu, Jiminpun bertanya.

"Anak-anak kemana? Tumben sepi sekali"

"Lagi main ke sebelah. Habis ini juga pulang"

-*123*-


End file.
